As the use of DVR and availability of On-Demand content rises, users are increasingly given options to perform fast-access playback operations (e.g., fast-forwards, rewinds, etc.) upon content that they are watching. While such options usually enhance the viewer experience, such fast-access playback operations are also the source of pitfalls to the viewer experience such as missing important details while fast-forwarding, overrunning a desired stopping point while rewinding, etc.